


死如秋叶

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	1. 1 - 浅野万次

时逢七月，东京正是最热的时候。深黑色的柏油融化在街道上，打了蜡的新车在太阳底下熠熠生光，即使是白天也造出夜景的模样。

六本木只有冰冷的嘈杂，若是在往常，可以说这话。

那是一声巨响，紧接着在尖叫中奔跑的一两丁，让慢吞吞的人们，急匆匆的人们，都突然停了下来。不足两分钟，宽敞的街道被一层一层的车墙堵了个死。不足五分钟，张牙舞爪的警车，领着刑警和交警们赶到。不足十分钟，全国的车辆广播都发出了速报。

两具赤条条的尸体交缠着趴在柏油路上，颅骨被摔得粉碎，红混着白的体液溅一地，把路边停着的一辆豪车洒了个斑驳。尸体旁是一片仍然完整成片，却布满蝴蝶纹的钢化玻璃。

“速报：2018年7月17日下午4时10分，元SMAP成员中居正广与木村拓哉从东京柯迪希亚酒店高层坠亡。二人尸体裸露，现场发现碎裂钢化玻璃，疑似生前正在发生性关系……”

“真糟糕啊。”电视里播报这条新闻时，正是万次的晚饭时间。说是晚饭，其实是前晚熬了通宵，此刻方醒来进食今天的第一餐。他擦擦嘴，等着警方那边的电话。

这是一个丑闻，毋庸置疑。事情发生不到两个小时，周刊新闻的网站上就迅速曝光出了两个死者的同性不伦恋。经纪公司的公关手忙脚乱地封锁消息，也架不住死者二人强大的群众基础。二人的粉丝纷纷上社交网络声讨，声讨了半天也没搞清楚要声讨谁。一边说另一边的死者主动勾引，另一边说对方又当又立深柜骗婚，少部分在指责酒店的安全监管不力，谁也争不出个高下。

尸体送进大学医院法医学部的时候已经是晚上九时。除开证物课收集证物和清理现场的时间，运尸车又花了好大的功夫，突破重重车墙。

“咦，不是说有两具尸体？”万次去拉裹尸袋的拉链，“哈哈，原来如此。”

新闻速报说的总不如现实一般赤裸露骨。二人的尸体不仅是单纯的交缠，甚至连一方的男性生殖器也还塞在另一方的肛管里。两具尸体的胯骨已经断裂，皮表也大范围破损。因为坠落时一人在下位的缘故，那人的脸已经面目全非，鼻梁被撞断，还剩一点皮肉连接着挂在脸上。万次依稀认出那似乎正是国宝级美男子的模样，感慨容颜难得不因老而逝。

叫来两个助手，万次自己扶着下边的人，让助手搬着上边的尸体，好让它们分开。助手是两个年轻的学生，正因留校温习课程，一直在学校待到晚上，才得了这个协助名法医尸检的机会。他二人看见尸体交缠的器官，正脸红，却被万次斥责道：“尊重尸体！”这才老老实实把上面的尸体搬运到另一张台子上。

两具尸体一分开，从肛管里就流出似黄似白的体液来，助手不敢再介怀那档子事，连忙拿试管去收集。万次挑了挑眉，似乎想求证什么，就着手套去探另一具尸体的肛门，果然摸出一点黄白的液体。他脱下手套，又多洗了一遍手，换了一双手套才回到台前。

他隔着三层口罩深吸了一口气。这混合着血腥味，发酵的精液味和尸臭的气息倒是从很久以前就没有再闻过了，他有些说不清道不明地激动，连手术刀都在微微颤抖。因为死后人体的血液停止流动的缘故，那根刚刚见光的生殖器还直挺挺地立着，皮肤光滑，尺寸惊人。若这只是一具无名尸，万次甚至想要割将下来，把这物做成标本摆在自己的实验室里。过不太久，血液自然而然随重力倒流了一部分，也就不再竖起，而是以肉眼可见的慢速倾倒下来。等两个助手把另一具尸体送进冷库，再回到台前，见到的已经是正常的尸体。

“浅野老师。”一个助手突然想起一件事来，“新闻上说，死者是坠楼身亡吧，为什么还要解剖呢？得到家属的同意了吗？”

这个问题同样困扰了万次好一会，但也没有困扰太久。“能送来我这里，肯定是得到了家属的同意。”他用手背蹭了蹭下颚，好似那里有什么虫子使他发痒，“家属不相信眼前的东西，又不满意把他的死亡归咎于事故，就希望我们给他一个满意的答复。”

“可是谁知道呢？若检测完了发现和原来无差，家属难道又要说我们无能么？”助手愤愤不平。

“那就要看你对‘无能’的定义是什么了。”万次懒懒地下了刀，“如果医者是救死扶伤的职业，那法医注定就是无能的。”


	2. 2 - 新田浩介

死者的家属确实同意了尸体的解剖，不如说是那侧主动要求的解剖。

案件发生当天，新田正巧在酒店附近轮值，才刚好是他第一个到达的现场，自然而然参与了现场的保护和搬运协助。等他回到警署时已经华丽丽地错过了晚饭时间，正烦躁得挠头，其中一位死者的家属三人来认尸，又搞得他头大。

为首的正是那位死者的妻子。她哭得上气不接下气，还要扯着嗓子咒骂另一位死者狐媚子不要脸。两旁是女人的两个女儿，同样一脸悲戚地流着泪安慰自己的母亲。新田深吸一口气，才上前去对三人做自我介绍。

“夫人你好，我的名字是新田浩介，是搜查一课的巡查…”还没说完就被这个女人抓着领子冲了上来。

“你们…你们一定得给我查出来…一定是因为那个狐狸精的蛊惑…不、他一定是被那个狐狸精下了迷药，被推下去…”她语无伦次，语气愈发尖刻怖人。

“您的意思…是要求解剖？”新田有些不敢置信，以往的案子无论是凶杀案、自杀案还是事故，从来也没见过未亡人主动要求解剖尸体的。

“没错！我需要签什么对吧，快把那什么同意书拿过来！”女人更加歇斯底里地叫喊，两个女儿也终于跟上来安抚。新田整了整衣服，让边上的女警察领家属去休息室，走进了上司的办公室。

他进门时，管理官尾崎正在打电话，搜查组长稻垣狠狠地瞪了新田一眼，责怪他没有敲门。新田一向自由，也不在乎这瞪视，自顾自坐在办公桌前的座椅上等着这个电话讲完。

“你们的难处我也明白，但是…”管理官一脸严肃，并没有表露出语气上的为难，“好吧…我会尽力。”

看尾崎挂了电话，新田问道：“出了什么事？”

“是经纪公司那边打来的，说是希望我们尽快把事情压下去。”

“这哪里压得下去，不到半小时这速报就传遍了全国，难道还能让我们封了他们的嘴么？”稻垣面露不屑，“戏子就是戏子，活生生的人命没了，还担心着脸面。”

“家属那边怎么说？”尾崎想，向来这类丑闻，家属一定希望早点领尸体回去火化。

“她说想解剖，她好像不相信是事故。”新田简单复述了刚才和那女人的对话，“不过，如果经纪公司那边这么说了，是不是早点把尸体还回去比较好。”

“不。”尾崎沉思了一会，“这个案子压下去，我们迟早被那些粉丝骂死。不如把它抬上水面来，让事情真相大白，我们也落不着把柄。”

“经纪公司那边呢？”稻垣咬了咬牙，似乎对那方很鄙视。

“戏子毕竟是戏子，我们做警察的，人命为先。”尾崎从架子上取了解剖同意书递给新田，“你是第一个到现场的，又刚立了功，这个案子，我就交给搜查一课，你多学着点。”

新田接过同意书，扯了扯嘴角，走了出去。

未亡人签了同意书就火燎燎地走了，两个女儿跟在后头。

过了好久新田才想起另一具尸体的家属甚至还没有联系到。方才那女人签了同意书，他才发现尾崎管理官给了他两份。如果目标是调查事件的真相，那最好还是把两具尸体一并解剖了。那女人对另一位死者避之犹恐不及，也没有责任和义务给他签解剖同意书。可时间更是不能拖得更久，两具血淋淋的尸体还躺在裹尸袋里。那就只能他先做主…

他没有思考太久，直接拨通了法医那方的电话：

“浅野医生吗？这里是搜查一课的新田浩介。下午的坠楼案，两具尸体，大概半个小时送到。拜托您了。”


	3. 3 - 尸检报告

万次觉得很失望。

种种迹象表明这不过是普通的坠楼案。除了死者身份比较特殊，又蒙上了‘不伦’和‘同性爱’的色彩，两人的死因都再普通不过。重度撞击导致胸内大出血，那句残损严重的尸体更是全身无完骨。胃中虽有少许食物残渣已经交去检验部门，但万次并不抱太大希望。

磨蹭到半夜，两具尸体维持着胸腔大开的状态躺在台上。万次手套也不脱，就着不知谁用过的纸杯喝了几口水，给饮水机上抹了两道血迹。助手敢怒不敢言，只能默默拿酒精片上前擦拭。

他只检查了躯干和四肢部分，这就基本上已经定案了。颅脑有致命创伤，甚至可以说已经看不出原本的形状，更不用说哪里有青紫，哪里有伤痕。只是等他磨磨蹭蹭地把尸块拼接成人形，检查缺失部分的时候，他偶然发现，一具尸体大脑皮层的缺失有人为的痕迹。

大脑皮层属于脑和整个神经系统演化史上最为晚出现、功能上最为高阶的一部分。其中额叶掌管高级认知功能，比如学习、预言、决策、抽象思维、情绪等自主运动的控制。顶叶掌管躯体感觉、空间信息处理，视觉信息和体感信息的整个。颞叶掌管听觉，嗅觉，高级视觉功能，分辨左右和长期记忆。枕叶掌管视觉处理。边缘系统掌管奖励学习和情感处理。缺失的部位位于额叶，决定着死者的自主运动的控制。

万次在脑子里回顾着这些定义，想着如果死者死前就缺失这部分组织，也许可以解答其匪夷所思的举动。但他很快就否决了这个猜想，因为颅上并无手术痕迹，换句话说，缺失的部分只有可能是死后被移除的。而这就很微妙了。

他把其余的尸块放在一边，抄起手术刀小心地翻动剩余的组织。他发现那处刀口平整，像是被他自己亲手切下来似的。可他做事谨慎，任何切离躯体的组织都登记在册，出现这样的缺失不是他的作风。两个助手都是不拿刀的，也没有机会动手。他们在旁边看着没有出声，万次让他们把残肢尽可能地拼接好，之后再缝合一下，好交还给死者的家属。

万次抱着手靠在墙边盯着两个助手的行动，也没有发现半点猫腻。他这才猛然想起要去看看另一具尸体的脑组织，他快步冲上前，越过两个助手。另一具尸体勉强保留了头颅的完整，不像他的同伴，尸块被收集时脑子洒了一地。但终归是从高处坠落，颅骨已经裂开，脑组织全部暴露在视线中。不出他所料，这具尸体在同样的部位也有人为痕迹。

这两具尸体不简单。

助手把尸体搬进了冰柜中，背着万次偷偷说着什么。万次看了他们好一会儿，觉得他们也说不出什么重要的事情来。尸检报告会在食物残渣的检验报告出炉后再整合，直接交给负责这个案子的新田警官。可这个案子的离奇让他忍不住跟踪这个案子的进展，又或者直接参与进去。他虽然不敢保证搜查一课会让他这个外人参与破案，但他也有别的渠道和人脉。

比如前搜查一课美女警官，现私人侦探——蛯名舞子。


End file.
